Puella Magi Sorano Aoi
by Princess Erii
Summary: Aoi, Akane and Midori are chosen by Kyubey to be magical girls. Meia acts as their mentor however she seems to be urging them to hurry up and make their wishes. When Beta turns up, will Aoi make her wish? And what happens to Akane and Midori, who have formed their contracts? -requested-


PMMM fanfic request

"Should we have yellow?" Akane mused, holding up a piece of fabric.

"Nah," Midori shook her head. "The shirt already has too much. I say make it blue."

Aoi sat between the two older girls, making notes and doodles on a notepad. The student councel had come to the three of them requesting that they design an outfit for the cheerleading squad. It was not soccer related, however the councel thought they were the best girls for the job and so had called on them anyway. Now it was five in the evening with only a month until the final product should be ready.

No thanks to Midori's bragging skills the trio now had to make a mock outfit as well, which was not good since none of them actually knew how to sew very well. Akane said she could but even then it was not in a straight line or on a sewing machine.

Aoi bit the end of her pencil and looked around for inspiration. They were in the soccer club's meeting room after having carried a few things down from the sewing club. Midori had claimed that they worked better in here, but Aoi knew that she had just wanted to goof off a little rather than being serious. Despite that, the debate on which colour would be the main one on the crop-top was getting pretty heated.

"Guys?" Aoi interupted. "Why don't we just make it white? That way we can show off the blue and yellow better. Besides, the main uniform is mostly blue and the sports uniforms are mostly yellow, so we can compromise."

The other two glanced at their friend, then at each other, then their faces broke out into massive grins. Rather, Midori grinned and slapped Aoi over the back whilst Akane gave a softer smile. The three girls chuckled amongst themselves before getting back to business.

"So Aoi," Akane said, "You're handling the promotion?"

"You bet," Aoi put her thumbs up excitedly.

"Midori is working on finding a model for the final product," Akane continued.

"Count on it," Midori held her chin boastfully.

"And I'm making it," Akane finished.

Aoi looked around the table. Strewn around were various sketches of designs as well as little pieces of fabric in many colours and textures. A couple of pompoms lay on the cushioned couch beside her. There was still nothing which really screamed 'Raimon' other than the colour scheme, which many other schools also had. Aoi knew that if the uniform was to stand out, it would need to be special.

Moving her eyes away from the table, she found herself looking at the sports cupboard on the other side of the room. It took a second, but a spark of inspiration suddenly went off in her mind. Bolting to her feet, she stumbled out of the couch. The others glanced at her with confused expressions.

Aoi pushed open the door of the cupboard. The room was dark but since she was not staying long she did not bother with the light switch. Inside, many shelves were filled with various tags, cones and other equipment used in practice. A cage of soccer balls stood next to the door.

Aoi went inside, rummaging around near the very back. She was gone for about a minute before she called out to her friends.

"Do you remember where the sign is?" she shouted, reappearing in the doorway. "I wanna use the lightning bolt on it in the design."

"The one with the logo on it?" Akane asked. "Did they put it in there last time we used it?"

"I think so," Aoi replied, disappearng again. "I saw it about a week ago whilst clearing up."

"Want us to help you look?" Midori was already getting up.

The redhead and Akane went over to the dark room. Stepping inside, there was plenty of room for the three girls inside it. Aoi was pulling a duffle bag filled with coloured bibs out of a corner. She appeared to be struggling, so Midori and Akane went over to help.

Eventually, they were able to get the bag out of the way. Unfortunately, the sign they were looking for was not there. Aoi frowned, looking round the cupboard again. Midori glanced behind her but but was not convinced that anything was there. Akane kept quiet but it was clear she was on Midori's side.

Aoi stepped forward into the now empty corner. "I swear I saw it in here," she muttered.

 _A little further,_ a strange voice in her head told her. It sounded nothing like her and she looked around. _Sorano Aoi, just one more step. Please,_ the voice said.

Cautiously she took another step. As her foot went down onto the concrete floor though, a black flash of lightning suddenly sparked out of the ground around her. Where she was standing, the floor warped and moulded around itself, pulling her and Akane and Midori into it. A gaping black hole opened up around them. The three of them screamed, squeezing their eyes tight and holding onto each other for dear life.

Aoi fell forwards, Midori fell backwards and Akane fell to her knees. When Aoi shot her eyes open, her face paled in horror. The three of them were in some strange dimension. Traffic cones ten feet tall were lined up neatly around them, with red and blue bibs draped over some of them. The ground was shattered concrete and the sky was a deathly black. Dust fairies danced around the girls despite the lack of light needed to see them and a faint blue glow eminated from them.

"W-Where are w-we?" Aoi stuttered as the Akane and Midori opened their eyes to the same reaction of shock.

None of them could muster the strength to get up, rather they just turned their trembling heads around. In the distance, something was coming. It was far off, but the girls could see it making for them. It drew nearer and they saw what it was. Soccer balls were bouncing towards them, each containing singular eyes and gaping wide jaws.

Aoi scrambled to her feet, helping the other two get up before the three of them printed for their lives down the rows of massive traffic cones. Looking over her shoulder, Aoi could see the creatures drooling and somewhat snickering as they chased her.

"Over there!" Midori pointed to a traffic cone up ahead. A tiny red door was wedged into the orange and white plastic. Without much time to act, the girls just ran for it.

When they got to it, they saw that it was about as tall as their waists. However, with the threat of death fast approaching, they did not care. Akane went first, swinging the door open and crawling through. Midori went next and finally Aoi scrambled through and slammed the door just in time for the monsters to not reach her.

Aoi's hands were scraped and bleeding as she stood up. She wiped the blood onto her skirt and flinched. The three girls were in a room about the size of the practice room, complete with shelves and cages for what looked like baseball equipment. Resting her back against the wall, Aoi sank to the floor.

 _Where are we?_ she wondered, her mind racing.

 _You're safe,_ the voice from before returned. _Don't panic. You, Akane and Midori will be alright._

"How do you know?" Aoi accidentally said out loud.

"What?" Midori asked shakily.

 _Oh, Midori,_ the voice said as calmly as it had spoken to Akane.

"What the hell?!" Midori screeched. Akane curled up in a ball on the floor.

 _PLease stay calm Midori, Akane,_ the voice sounded a little worried. _The witch will find you if you're too loud._

"You expect me to be calm?" Midori yelled. "I've been teleported to a screwed up world with sentient soccer balls and a voice in my head telling me to calm down. I don't think it's possible right now!"

Just as she finished her rant, the side of the traffic cone shattered as something smashed through it from the outside. The three girls screamed again. As the dust cleared, they planned on running again, except what they saw in the rubble made them freeze.

A girl with long flowing purple hair was lying amongst the shards of plastic and concrete. In her hands were several sharp metal discs. She lay limp for a second, then scrambled around and stood up as if nothing happened. She turned to the three girls and her eyes widened.

 _Meia, it's alright,_ the voice in the girls' heads said. The girl called Meia immediately resumed a calmer appearance, before turning to look outside of the hole in the traffic cone. Swiping her right hand out, several more of the discs fazed into extisance around her and she jumped out of the rubble in a single leap.

Aoi watched her go, peering round the rubble. Meia was floating in mid air, surrounded by a strange purple aura and holding her discs in her hands. The same creatures which had been chasing Aoi before now had their sights turned to Meia. They all made for her at once, but the girl did not falter.

She threw her discs, each one slicing through an enemy before disappearing into thin air. She flew up as one tried to get at her from behind and raised her hands. Tens of tiny whizzing discs appeared all around her and she sent them all plummeting through the creatures. She did it all with a slight smile on her face, causing Aoi to shudder a little.

 _She really is a powerful Puella Magi,_ the voice in her head said, though this time it seemed much closer.

Aoi heard Akane scream, and when she turned to see what it was. She was met with a white and pink cat-like being with blood red eyes and a floofy wagging tail sitting on the rubble next to her. She jumped back in fear, but the being did not seem to be offended by it. It looked at her as calmly as it spoke, its eyes digging into Aoi, seeing things even she did not know about herself.

Midori and Akane were huddled together on the floor, with Akane taking the whole situation a lot better than her friend who was bawling for mercy. The being looked at them too, before returning his attention to Aoi.

 _Are they always this emotional?_ he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Umm..."Aoi was not sure how to reply to a telepathic cat creature. She shrugged merely out of the lack of other responses.

 _I see,_ the creature sighed. _We have some work to do._

"Kyubey," Meia suddenly touched down between the being and Aoi. "We need to get these girls out of here before it's too late."

 _Agreed,_ Kyubey nodded.

Meia turned to the three girls. "Follow me if you want to live," she said coldly.

The girls did not hesitate to get to their feet. Kyubey wrapped himself around Meia's shoulders. The girl jumped out of the rubble again, this time being careful to wait for the three unmagical girls left to manually climb out. When all three of them were out, Meia broke into a sprint. The others followed close behind.

The group weaved between the traffic cones, each time they turned Meia was sure to prepare an attack in case more of the creatures arrived. Somehow though, none came. The group turned another corner and a bright light appeared between two cones in the distance. Meia made for it at lightning speed. The others struggled to keep up.

Aoi stumbled a little but carried on strong. The light grew larger and larger until they seemed to run through it. They carried on sprinting and burst out of the sport cupboard into the meeting room.

It took a few seconds for Aoi to realise that she was back home, but when she did she collapsed in a heap on the floor. Akane and Midori did the same. They were all gasping for breath and trembling uncontrollably. Whilst they got their bearings, Meia sat down on the couch and made all of her discs disappear.

Aoi looked up at her. It was the first time she was able to see Meia's outfit completely. She was wearing a ruffled aqua blue dress with white and lilac highlights. At the waistline, little pink bows decorated her skirt. She had purple and white stripy gloves on and quaint lilac sneakers. Around her neck was a black choker fixed with a gleaming round purple gem. Aoi thought it looked like a purple glass pearl.

Meia touched her choker and a soft light enveloped her. Within seconds she was sitting on the couch in a blue and cream dress which looked like it came from a different time. Aoi gawked at her, amazed at what was going on. Meia stood up and came over to the three girls.

"Are you alright?" she asked, holding a hand out to Aoi.

"I think so..." Aoi replied shakily, taking Meia's hand and stumbling to her feet.

Meia helped Akane and Midori stand up, then all of them went round the table. Seating themselves on the couches, they looked at Kyubey who was sitting on the tabletop and grooming himself. When he saw the girls having turned their attention towards him, he stopped calmly and blinked a few times.

 _Meia, will you explain everything to them?_ he asked.

"Sure," Meia smiled. "It appears as though you three have been chosen by Kyubey now. That is a great honour."

Aoi was confused but eyed Kyubey cautiously and let Meia continue.

"Since you have been chosen, you will now get the chance to become like me - a magical girl," she said. "Magical girls are the protectors of this world. In return for its protection, Kyubey will grant you a single wish. It can be anything you desire. Riches, love, a better life, anything."

"Really?" Akane asked, her cheeks colouring.

"Yes," Meia nodded. "Now then, this here is a soul gem." She opened her hand on the table and nestled in her palm was a violet egg encased in strips of gold. It glowed with a faint light. Meia carried on talking.

"Soul gems are created by Kyubey when he grants your wish. It is the source of all magical girls' powers. We need our magic in order to fight witches."

"Witches?" Midori blurted out. "But they don't exist."

"They do," Meia frowned. "What you saw back there was a witch's labyrinth. Those creatures which attacked you were its familiars. It is the job of a magical girl to kill the witches, who bring hatred to the world. Think of it as 'if magical girls are born from wishes, the withces are born from despair."

"Makes sense," Aoi nodded. "So, do we have to become magical girls now or can it happen whenever?"

 _It's better if it happens as soon as possible,_ Kyubey entered the converation. His tail wagged as he wandered over to sit in front of Meia. _The witches don't kill themselves and more are being born every day. since this witch is around the school, there is no telling what it could do to the students. Everyone here is in grave danger. You must help us as soon as you can, please._

Aoi glanced over at her friends. Midori was deep in thought, probably thinking of a wish. Her face was contorted into a concentrated frown and she was fidgeting with her hands. Akane on the other hand was looking at the table. Aoi was about to speak when Akane piped up.

"The wish can be anything, right?" she said. "No matter how selfish?"

 _Anything you want,_ Kyubey reassured her.

"Then..." Akane darted her eyes around anxiously. "Could I make my wish?"

 _Of course you can_ , Kyubey said cheerfully. _The more magical girls the easier it is to defeat the witches after all._

"Are you sure about this, Akane?" Aoi frowned anxiously. "Is your wish really what you want? Think about it. This is seriously dangerous. We could literally die. Please make your wish carefully."

Akane made a solemn face at her friend then turned to Kyubey. "I know this is selfish of me. Really selfish of me. But, if I could die after this I want the rest of my life to at least be happy. Right now there's someone who makes me happier than anyone else. Kyubey, I wish that Shindou Takuto was my boyfriend!"

"Akane?!" Aoi and Midori both yelled, but it was too late.

 _Your wish is my command,_ Kyubey chirped and his strange ribbon-like ears extended into AKane's chest. Aoi and Midori gasped, but Meia stayed perfectly calm. Akane had made her wish. She was becoming a magical girl. Aoi could not help but think she had wasted her wish on something so petty, but a wish was a wish and she got only one, so there was no turning back.


End file.
